highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenbide
❝ Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armour yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you. ❞ — Ravenbide to his brother Spilceheart as his skin begins to scar. Ravenbide is a dark tom with with strange black, white and grey markings with pale blue eyes. Whilst he is kind-hearted generally sweet seeming, Ravenbide is crippled with the guilt of his past involving his brother- though secrets of such a backstory are buried deep within himself, concealed even from his brother. Along with this, Ravenbide also has underlying pyromania; another piece of himself he keeps under lock and key. Ravenbide is currently a rogue. 'Appearance' Description: Ravenbide stands at an average height. While he is longer in the body, his legs appear stockier and powerful, his shoulders broad and sturdy. Large, flat paws accompany his powerful limbs. His face is somewhat pointed, well defined with a chiselled frame and big tufted ears; all of which evidence of a possible oriental heritage. His eyes are deep-set and slightly gloomy in shape, the colour of pale blue ice. His fur is strangely uniform in it’s windswept and spiked appearance, growing in wild tufts about his body. The rest of his fur is surprisingly short, which only emphasises the longer sections. His pelt consists of varying shades of black, white and grey, presenting them selves in sharp striped markings which map his whole body. His face consists of a striking array of varying shapes- though the most prominent would be the web-like strikes which stem from his eyes. Palette: : = Base (#9E9E9E) : = Markings (#1D1D1D) : = Secondary Markings (#404040) : = Tertiary Markings (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#D9FFFE) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#030303) : = Tongue (#87757d) : = Pawpads (#030303) Voice: Soft and flustered with a slight stutter. (Eddie Redmayne as Newt Scamander in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) I II Scent: Rain on tarmac. Gait: Even, steady and very slightly tentative. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Kind-hearted -' Description of trait * '''+ Respectful -''' Description of trait * '''+ Heedful' -' Description of trait * ±''' 'Gloomy -' Description of trait * '''± Solemn -''' Description of trait * '''± Private -''' Description of trait * '''− Ashamed -''' Description of trait * '''− Awkward -''' Description of trait * '''− Flustered -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: MineralClan Cats Involved: Splicepaw, Orchidbreeze, Pinebranch Age Range: 0-6 moons *Ravenkit is born to two warriors of a clan called MineralClan- a clan which values beauty, materialism, perfection and tradition. Thus, the cats within the clan hold a certain aesthetic of grace and splendour, traits which are striven towards by every cat within the clan. Ravenkit's parents and older brother are no exception. *Even during kit hood, Raven forms a close bond with Splice as he learns the fundamentals of being a MineralClan cat. This is a time of peace and quiet happiness. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: MineralClan Cats Involved: Spliceheart, Orchidbreeze, Pinebranch Age Range: 6-11 moons *Ravenpaw is now a promising apprentice, growing to look more and more like his mother by each passing day. He's shown to be curious and clever, taking to life with an open mind and a strong will. Though his inquisitive nature often takes him beyond camp *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Warrior Category:Apparitiøn